Doraline
In an old house in Toonris, that was covered with vines, Lived 12 little girls in two straight lines, We see a group of twelve young girls gathered in two straight lines. The first one we see is a very childish 10-year-old girl with short red hair with red hairpieces and brown eyes, she wore white knee socks, red Mary Jane shoes, a red plaid skirt, a black long sleeved top with white cuffs and a red plaid cape. She is Yaya Yuiki. The second girl is an 11-year-old with light pink hair tied into a side-ponytail and golden eyes; she wore a pair of red plaid socks, a red arm band with an unbuttoned blazer, a black belt, a pair of black clogs, a red neck tie and a white shirt. She is Amu Hinamori. The third girl is a 15-year-old with blonde hair in pigtails and purple eyes, and she wore expensive, gothic-Lolita clothes with frills and bows. She is Utau Tsukiyomi. The fourth girl had was an 11-year-old with long blonde hair and golden-brown eyes; she is wearing a red plaid cape, dark brown clogs, white tights, a black top and a red plaid skirt. Her name is Rima Masiro. The fifth girl is a 9-year-old with dirty blonde hair tied in pigtails, bucked teeth and darkish brown eyes, and she was wearing a blue jumper, a pair of light purple ragged tights, a white undershirt and a pair of brown shoes. Her name is Penny, and she was carrying an old teddy bear with her. The sixth girl is a 10-year-old with dark brown hair and blue eyes and she wore a red hairpiece, a blue dress with a floral pattern, white crew socks and black sneakers. Her name is Matilda Wormwood. The seventh girl is a 10-year-old with brown eyes and short brown hair with yellow Barrettes, and she is wearing a pink top with a hot pink hoodie, a pair of blue shorts, white crew socks and brown shoes. Her name is Laura Haruna. The eighth girl is a 10-year-old with medium-length dark brown hair, brown eyes and pair of round glasses, an orange dress, a yellow camisole, and a pair of brown and white shoes. She is Kana Iwata, Laura's best friend. The nineth girl is a 16-year-old S class vampire with long pink hair and sea green eyes and she wears a green blazer, a black choker, a white undershirt, a checkered short skirt, navy blue knee socks and black clogs. Her name is Moka Akashiya, and she seen is carrying a brown suitcase. The tenth girl is an 11-year-old witch with short brown hair and purple eyes. She is wearing a black witch hat which occasionally droops down, a pink top and a pink corset, a pair of pale yellow knee socks, a green checkered short skirt and brown shoes. Her name is Yukari Sendo. The eleventh girl is a slender 8-year-old with black hair tied into pigtails and little black eyes; she wore a white blouse, a long pink jacket with a bow, white shoes, dark grey panties, and a purple skirt with flowers. Her name is Haley Long. The twelfth and final girl is an 7-year-old latina girl with dark peach skin, cute brown eyes and short brown hair; she was wearing a purple backpack, a pink t-shirt, a pair of orange shorts, yellow crew socks and white shoes with pink trim. She is the smallest one, Dora Marquez. In two straight lines, they left the house at half past nine, in rain or shine. The smallest one was Dora. *********** Dora sat up in bed, with tears in her eyes as she clutched onto her stomach. "Dora is burning up! Call the fire department!" Haley cried.